Silent Questions
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Teshima knew how rare it was to find your soulmate, so he was excited to see what his first words would be. Obviously, he was confused when fate gave him a symbol. He cursed fate for giving him nothing real, no words he could listen for, and began to believe he had no soulmate. To make things worse, he can't figure out WHY his heart jolts at the sight of the silent Aoyagi Hajime.
1. Chapter 1

**_Soulmate AU in which the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your wrist._**

 ** _I fiddled with time (because I'm the author and I have eternal power and can do that) so the meeting will be a different then the cannon one._**

 ** _Hello! I have decided to branch out into the world of Yowamushi Pedal since I recently fell in love with the show and with the T2! I've also been meaning to write a soulmate AU, so here's one for the two adorable second years of Sohoku! Yet again I messed with time, so expect some changes from cannon! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Teshima Junta was born perfectly healthy, and their was no hint that he would have any issues finding a soul mate.

Teshima was eleven years old when he came to his mother in confusion, asking about the rather large question mark that had appeared on his wrist.

Shocked, his mother had rushed him to the hospital, and they had confirmed it.

The question mark was the first thing Teshima's soulmate would 'say' to him.

Now that was confusing within itself.

Teshima had grown up through middle school curing the mark, watching everyone around him gaining their own words but only having a black, bold question mark several inches in length inked on his own skin. It was such a struggle for him he often cursed fate and swore that destiny had everything wrong if all the two of them could do for him was make a _freaking question mark_ appear on his wrist.

Teshima found himself mulling this over as he looked down at the question mark symbol, clear on his pale skin. He was a first year in highschool, and was heading up the hill for class when a panting breath came from behind.

He turned just in time to see a boy with amber brown hair and eyes to match pedaling up the hill on a road racer, a determined look on his face to reach the top.

 _Thats a really nice bike..._

He thought to himself as the boy passed him by.

When the boy vanished around the corner, Teshima felt an odd throb in his heart, as if he didn't want to see him go. The black haired high schooler dismissed it, early morning, first day of school jitters, that was all.

He'd sworn to quit road racing after middle school, but for some reason, he found himself filling out a slip for the Sohoku cycling club.

Teshima was still rather befuddled about why even as he suited up in his biking jersey to attend his first practice.

Certainly it had nothing to do with the fact that he'd seen that brown haired cycling boy from earlier carrying a slip identical to his to turn in.

He was introduced to the second years, whom he'd be working with for the longest time, and instantly took a liking to Tadokoro.

It was so rushed the first few practices, not the mention he was paired with a different senior to ride with, that Teshima never even got around to introducing himself to the amber eyed boy.

After several weeks of non stop pedaling with Tadokoro, he decided that he needed a second opinion, especially from how he got this weird throb in his heart every time he tried to introduce himself to the shy brown haired boy and was practically avoided every time.

"Tadokoro-san, can I ask you something kind of strange?" Teshima began, pulling up next to Tadokoro on his bike, it was a leisurely flat that they were currently on, so it was the perfect time to pose the question.

"Sure!" Tadokoro responded, loud as usual.

Teshima hesitated before sighing.

"I get this really weird feeling in my chest every time I see that brown haired boy who's in the club. He practically avoids me, too!"

"Who, Aoyagi?" Tadokoro asked.

Teshima very well nearly fell off his bicycle, his heart felt ready to fly out of his chest at the name for no reason at all.

Why was this boy causing him so much confusion?

Tadokoro cackled.

"Theres a reason he doesn't want to be introduced to you. He's seen you around and you're pretty chatty. Issue is, Aoyagi doesn't talk. Like, at all. So he probably wouldn't want to get chummy with you."

Teshima felt slightly hurt by this reasoning but nodded.

"One more thing..."

Teshima spoke up before Tadokoro could suck down a massive lungful of oxygen and go powering away.

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any words...I just have this giant, weird, stupid question mark on my wrist. Do you have any clue what thats about?"

Tadokoro looked surprised, then snickered.

"Huh, well, it could always just mean that your soulmate isn't a talkative guy."

Teshima looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why are you so sure it's a guy?"

Tadokoro cackled again.  
"You're so smart in classes, but in reality, you're pretty dense!"

He grinned at Teshima before taking a massive breath.  
"I'll tell you everything if you can catch me by the end of the lap! ORA ORA ORA!"

It was safe to say, Teshima never caught Tadokoro.

Teshima decided he may as well confront Aoyagi directly. He'd never spoken to the boy and he found it rather dumb that Aoyagi was avoiding him simply because he was cheerful and liked to hold conversations.

So, after classes one afternoon, practice had been cancelled, Teshima walked over to the bike rack that he knew Aoyagi locked his bike at.

Sure enough, the brown haired by was kneeling in front of his bike wheel, removing the lock from his bikes frame.

"Hey, thats a really nice bike, I've been wanting to tell you that for a while!"

Teshima exclaimed in a chipper tone, smiling.

He yelped in surprise when Aoyagi jumped up so suddenly it was like he'd just caught on fire.

The brown haired boy promptly tripped over the bike behind him and tumbled backwards, banging his head on the frame of yet another bike.

Teshima shouted out in pain when he felt a jolt in the back of his _own_ head.

Now how on earth did _that_ make sense?  
"Are you ok?" Teshima ran forward and seized Aoyagi by the arm. It was like electricity, touching him, but the black haired boy ignored the foreign feeling in favor of pulling Aoyagi to his feet.  
"Sheesh, that was quite the jump! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

Teshima apologized.

Aoyagi stared into Teshima's eyes with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I'm sorry...I...uh..." Teshima backed off, releasing Aoyagi's arm when he realized that he'd never actually let go.

Teshima then started rambling, he had a tendency to do that when he was flustered.

"I shouldn't have bothered you, and I scared you and made you hit your head! I'm such an idiot I should just leave you alone, I mean, come on I didn't need to talk to you right here I mean throbbing in my heart aside I shouldn't have just shouted out to you about your bike of all things I really should leave now good god I need to shut up I'll just leave..."

Teshima spun on his heel, face turning red with embarrassment and made to run off before he could annoy Aoyagi further.

Aoyagi let out what sounded like a panicked gasp and seized him by the hand.

Teshima was spun back around by Aoyagi's grasp and Aoyagi looked up at him meaningfully, shaking his head and holding up both hands. Signaling he wanted Teshima to stay.

Aoyagi then darted over to his backpack, rummaged around, and produced a flip phone.

He tapped something into it, then held it up.

There was a question mark displayed on the screen.

Teshima felt a powerful flood of emotions just then, and it was about to get worse.

Aoyagi pulled back the sleeve of his school uniform and held up his wrist, stepping next Teshima so he could properly read what was written there.

.

.

.

 _Hey, thats a really nice bike, I've been wanting to tell you that for a while!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Oh..." Teshima forced out.

Aoyagi tapped something else into the phone and held it up.

Teshima squinted and read aloud.

"I am mute. You're mute?"

He looked at Aoyagi, who nodded conformation, then mimed speaking with no sound coming out.

Teshima's eyes widened.

"Thats...thats why..." Tears welled up his his eyes and he hurried to roll up his own sleeve, offering it for Aoyagi to see.

That bold black question mark was there.

Aoyagi's eyes darted down to the screen, where that same question mark was still visible in the black text.

Teshima started laughing.  
"The first thing you ever 'said' to me! It makes sense now! I get it! I've been so confused for the longest time, but now I get it! For a while I thought I didn't even _have_ a soulmate!"

Teshima looked down, suddenly worried when he saw that Aoyagi was staring down at his shoes appearing guilty.

"Hey, it's not your fault!" He insisted.

Aoyagi looked up at him in surprise.

Teshima smiled widely.

"Don't feel guilty, you could never have controlled it, I don't want you to feel bad. I'm just so happy to finally meet you! I'm Teshima Junta."

Aoyagi nodded, then tapped at his phone again and held it up.

"Aoyagi Hajime. This is great!" Teshima exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face.

He and Aoyagi rode their bikes to a nearby cafe, where they spent the next three hours chatting until the sun was starting to set.

By chatting, it was more like Teshima doing most of the talking while Aoyagi nodded, wrote a few things on a whiteboard he'd pulled from his bag with a dark blue pen, and made soft gasping noises, which seemed to be the most he was capable of. After the first hour of this, Aoyagi produced his notebook from his bag, it seemed to be a fresh one, for he turned to the very first page and started scribbling something.

By the time another hour or so had ticked by, Teshima was getting interested in what his soulmate was taking so much time to write down.

"Whatcha doing?" Teshima asked curiously, straightening up in his seat in an attempt to see Aoyagi's paper.

Aoyagi shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

"It's a secret? Really?" Teshima pouted.

Aoyagi smiled softly and shrugged.  
Teshima sighed dramatically.  
"Fine fine! So where do you live? I live just off this road a few blocks down."

"Ah!" Aoyagi let out one of his astonished gasps, Teshima had no idea how, but he could already tell what Aoyagi was thinking before his newly found soulmate even had to reach for his whiteboard and pen.

"You leave on the same street? Really?"

Aoyagi nodded happily, he had a small contented look on his face.

Teshima smiled brightly.

"That's so cool! We can bike to school together!" He cried.

Aoyagi furrowed his brow just then.

"How far down the road to do I live?" Teshima guessed.

Aoyagi's face brightened a bit at how easily Teshima was able to read him.

"Well, my house number is 546."

Aoyagi reached for his whiteboard, setting his notebook down so Teshima couldn't see the page he was writing on.

He popped off the cap of his pen and scribbled three characters down.

Teshima read them off.

"531? Wow! We live so close together, it's amazing we've never run into each other before!"

Aoyagi added something beneath the number.

Teshima read it again and then hummed.

"Oh, you only moved here last year, that must be it. What middle school did you go to?"

Thus, the conversation continued, Aoyagi eventually abandoning his whiteboard because Teshima managed to guess what he was about to 'say' before he could even uncap his pen.

Teshima jumped when he phone went off.

He pulled it out and read the text.

"Ah, crap!" He cried.

Aoyagi looked up at him, alarmed.

"I didn't tell my mom I was staying out late! She's worried!"

Aoyagi looked concerned.  
Teshima put a hand up.  
"No, no, don't feel bad! You're my soulmate and I just met you for the first time! She'll understand!"

Aoyagi seemed to refocus on the page he was drawing on before glancing between it and Teshima a few times.

He let out a satisfied huff and closed the book.

Teshima pouted.  
"I wanna see what you were doing." He whined childishly.

Aoyagi put his finger to his lips again as he packed up his bag and stood, tucking his whiteboard under his arm and slipping his pen, which had an eraser on the end, into his pocket.

They biked home, and Teshima stopped briefly in front of Aoyagi's house.

"Can I see you again tomorrow? It's Saturday, so we could spend the day together if you want? We could go cycling in the park! Not anything crazy of course...just for fun?" Teshima was losing confidence.

Aoyagi smiled and nodded at the idea.

Teshima grinned brightly again, happy that he hadn't been rejected.

"Great! I'll meet you on the corner at eleven!"

Aoyagi nodded to confirm this and then wheeled his bike around to the back of his house, where he hung it up in the storage shed, before making his way inside.

"Welcome back, you were certainly out late!" He heard his mother call from the kitchen.

Aoyagi entered the kitchen, dropped his backpack onto the floor, and sat down at the breakfast nook before dropping his head onto the table with a sigh.

His mother walked over and rubbed his back with her hand soothingly.

"Hard day?" She asked.

Aoyagi shook his head into the table, normally, when he returned home and instantly collapsed, it meant he'd had yet another day of struggling without a voice through classes.

This time was very different.

He looked up at his mother and she took in the odd, bright little half smile on his face.

Her own face brightened at the sight.

"I heard a voice outside, did you make friends with someone? At first I was worried they were harassing you, but you seem to be in a better mood then usual."

Aoyagi took up his whiteboard and pen and drew the shape of a heart before sighing again.

His mother looked down at him in surprise.

"Don't tell me..." She murmured.

Aoyagi then scribbled four words down in dark blue under the heart.

'I met my soulmate.'

His mother let out a joyous cry and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you you had nothing to worry about! Oh, this is wonderful, and you were out late bonding with her! Where is she from? She goes to the same school as you, doesn't she?"

Aoyagi pulled away with a frown before clearing his whiteboard and writing something else.

'HIS name is Teshima Junta. HE lives on this street in house 546. HE'S in the cycling club with me. We are in the same year. I am meeting HIM again tomorrow. HE'S really nice.'

Aoyagi's mother let out a soft mumbling, she was reading under her breath, then looked down at Aoyagi seriously before bursting into laughter.

"You think it bothers me that your soulmate is a boy? Ridiculous! I'm just so happy you've met! And so early in life, too!"

Aoyagi gave a soft sigh of relief before his mother whisked off into the kitchen, shouting all sorts of questions at him. Aoyagi started compiling a list on his whiteboard in an attempt to actually answer most of them by the time his mother decided to swoop in again.

The entire time, Teshima's face didn't leave his mind.

Another happy sigh escaped him as he pulled back out his notebook, and he allowed his mothers chatter to settle in the back of his mind like white noise.

Teshima entered his house after leaving Aoyagi and kicked off his shoes carelessly.

His mother came barreling around the corner, looking furious.

"Where have you been!?"

Teshima gave an air headed sigh before flopping onto the couch on his back.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing I am talking to you! I was so worried! You're lucky your father isn't home yet or he'd be so angry!"  
Teshima's eyes were quite literally heart shaped.

"I think this whole fate and destiny thing has something right after all."

His mother's anger vanished instantly.

"What?" She asked weakly.

"I met him, my soulmate."

Teshima murmured.

"His name is Aoyagi Hajime. The reason I don't have any words is because he's mute and can not speak. The first thing he did when we spoke was type a question mark into his phone and hold it up at me. It was the first thing he ever 'said'."

His mother was speechless.

Then her roaring voice picked up as she dragged her son upright and into a hug.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about! You should listen to me more, you didn't need to be so concerned about it, you little fool! You should know that if you weren't ever going to have a soul mate I would have told you, now you are going to go do your homework so you can tell me about this Aoyagi character! Scoot!"

And now she was pushing her curly haired son towards the stairs, Teshima was still so out of it with pure glee that he allowed his backpack to be thrown into his chest and himself to be hustled upstairs to do his homework without any sort of complaint.

The next day Teshima woke up and looked to the clock, it was ten thirty, he normally work up earlier, but he'd forgotten to set his alarm the day before.

Why was that again? He'd been really distracted yesterday for some reason.

Of course, it didn't take him long to remember.

"I'm meeting Aoyagi at eleven!" He yelped, sitting bolt right up with a mass of curly black hair sticking up in all places.

He dragged on cargo shorts and his favorite red star tee shirt, and threw himself into the bathroom.

By the time he clattered down the stairs, it was five till eleven, and he was still struggling to convince his hair to lay somewhat flat and get into a ponytail.

"You're going to meet your soulmate?" His mother guessed when she saw her son trying to put his sneakers on, only to realize that he was trying to put the left shoe on the right foot.

"Yeah, but I overslept!" Teshima cried as he finally got his shoes on, shoved his phone and wallet into his pocket, and ran out the door and into the garage to retrieve his bike.

"See you later!" He shouted over his shoulder, recalling that his mother was still standing in the door.

"Have a good time!" His mother managed to say through her fits of laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Teshima cried before he pedaled off towards the corner.

Once the corner came into view he saw Aoyagi seated on his bike, drawing in that notebook of his again.

When Aoyagi heard the spinning spokes of Teshima's bike he slapped the notebook shut and returned it, along with his pencil, to his backpack, which he then swung over his shoulder.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I overslept!" Teshima explained sheepishly.

Aoyagi shook his head and held up his phone again, this time displaying the time.

"Ten fifty nine, huh? I'm a whole minute early." Teshima laughed before he pushed off the ground and started pedaling.

Aoyagi nodded and smiled softly again.

Teshima decided, then and there, that fate and destiny had been wonderful to him after all.

 _ **Thats it! Please review and let me know if you want me to do a epilogue or any other YowaPeda soulmate pairings!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This has been completed for a while, so I figured I'd follow up on the head cannon I did in the original one shot with Aoyagi and his notebook. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

A little over a year had passed since Teshima and Aoyagi had first met, these days people would gape at them in wonder at finding each other so young. Thankfully others on the cycling team knew the feeling, with such sudden visits from Toudou, Manami, Fukutomi, and Izumida, each of the Hakugaku cyclist instantly making a beeline for their special someones the moment they arrived.

Teshima and Aoyagi had even had the joy of being present when Tadokoro rammed into Izumida on his bike, the two had gone down in a tangle of limps and thankfully hadn't gotten seriously injured.

The issue was that the spew of words that followed, first Izumida yelping out a mass of apologies.  
"I'm sorry! So so so so sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going! Are you hurt!? I'm so sorry!"

Then Tadokoro slapping him on the back and shouting.

"Damn! You must be one hell of a sprinter to hit me that fast!"

Safe to say there was absolutely no way Izumida could have heard those words in his life before.

Until this moment.

Teshima and Aoyagi had been interested in that for certain, and had even helped the budding couples all around them along.

Today in particular they were being lazy and just enjoying each others company. Aoyagi was seated on the couch of his home, notebook open in his lap and sketching with a pencil, Teshima was dancing around the room singing along to the stereo, which was cranked up as loud of they could make it without irritating the neighbors. Aoyagi's mother was out on a day long shopping trip with some friends, so she wouldn't be back for a while.

Occasionally Aoyagi would take up his whiteboard, resting at his side along with his dry erase pen, and scribble something directed at Teshima. Mostly it was nothing but Teshima dancing around until his energy spike died out and he passed out on top of Aoyagi wanting to cuddle.

After a while of this, Aoyagi's phone went off and Teshima looked his shoulder, frozen in position with one hand on his hip, the other raised from a half executed dance move.

"Who is it?"

Aoyagi's eyes locked onto Teshima's stance and he instantly starting sketching again while, somehow with his left hand, he wrote onto his whiteboard in neat letters.  
'Just my mom checking on us.'

Teshima grinned brightly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

"What, is she worried we'll get up to something stupid?"

Aoyagi rolled his eyes in a humored manner and scribbled beneath the first message.

'She's worried we'll have permanent hearing damage with the volume of your music.'

Teshima laughed as he flopped onto the couch. Aoyagi was still sketching away madly.

"What is it that you're doing in that thing?" Teshima demanded.

Aoyagi put a finger to his lips. The same response that Teshima would always receive from his mute soulmate whenever he inquired as to what was within that notebook. Or, to be specific, notebooks, seeing as Aoyagi had gone through seven since they'd met.

Aoyagi received another text, which was followed by a heavy silent sigh and the slapping of his notebook shut.

"Whats wrong? Your mom ok?" Teshima questioned.

Aoyagi took up whiteboard and wrote.

'She wants me to drop something off at the post office.'

Teshima bounced up from the couch.  
"I'll ride with you!" He exclaimed eagerly.

Aoyagi shook his head and wrote.

'How about you start on lunch instead? If I tried to cook I'd burn the house down.'

Teshima snorted.  
"True...alright, alright, though I'm sure you'll miss me terribly, I'll stay and start cooking."

Aoyagi shook his head at Teshima before taking up the notebook and phone, leaving his whiteboard, he bounded up the stairs and into his room before reemerging with a hoodie jacket and no notebook. He came back downstairs, tucked the package his mother wanted him to deliver and his whiteboard and pen into his backpack. After a good deal of Teshima hovering around Aoyagi kissed him goodbye, giving him a look that said.

'You need a kiss goodbye when I'll be gone for fifteen minutes?'

To this special glare, Teshima only smiled brightly again before his amber eyed boyfriend headed out the door.

The instant he was gone, Teshima watched him bike away down the sidewalk through the window, the black haired boy got to thinking.

 _Maybe I can sneak a peek into those notebooks!_

Teshima was then slightly troubled with the possible repercussions of such an act.

 _I don't know what he writes or draws or whatever in those...every time I ask he shushed me like it's some kind of secret only for him...if I look it might affect our relationship..._

Teshima marched himself into the kitchen and stared mindlessly sifting through the content of the fridge.

After a good two minutes of digging around in the veggie draw without doing anything productive, Teshima groaned and stepped back, shutting the fridge with a bit more force then necessary.

He was just to curious!

 _I've been wanting to see inside those notebooks since the day I met him! If I just peek really fast he'll never find out!_

The curly haired boy thought this to try and console what he knew was a bad idea as he raced for the stairs. He took them two at a time, shooting into Aoyagi's bedroom.

Of course, the notebooks weren't just laid out in order on the amber eyed boys bed with a little sign saying 'read me' next to them.

Teshima began a careful search of the room, and at long last he found the notebooks in the bottom drawer of Aoyagi's dresser.

Eagerly, Teshima sat himself cross legged on the floor and took up one of them.

He opened it up and saw a large, bold number seven on the first page.

Teshima noted that this must be the notebook Aoyagi was scribbling in not to long ago. Committed to look in the right order, Teshima shut the notebook and took up the one on the bottom, he opened it up and saw a bold number one on the first page.

Exhaled, Teshima turned the page again, to the second page of the notebook.

His mouth dropped open.

It was a drawing of him.

Him, Teshima Junta, wearing his school uniform with the straw of his drink halfway to his mouth, a smile hinting his lips and his eyes full of joy, head cocked slightly to one side.

Teshima recognized this. This scene, this table, the half eaten pastry that had taken resident in front of his drawn self.

It helped that, in Aoyagi's beautiful, slightly curved handwriting in the corner of the page, it was written, along with the date of that day.

"I met my soul mate." Teshima breathed the words, and hurried to turn to the next page.

It was him in his cycling jersey, slumped over on the bench within the club room, looking exhausted. He recognized this as the first time he and Aoyagi had practiced as partners.

Another small sentence was written in the corner along with the date.

'He is a cyclist just like me.'

The next page was a drawing of him from the side, this time his hands were full of shopping bags, a strained look on his face, the skill of his soul mates pencil had even captured the trembling of his limbs as he made his way up the driveway and he realized Aoyagi must have had a near photographic memory to be able to capture this much detail when Teshima could clearly remember the boy having not been sketching while they were struggling to carry all of these shopping bags.

'He insisted on carrying all of the shopping bags, even when I tried to help. He's not easy to convince...stubborn idiot...after this scene he tripped and nearly fell...'

Teshima let a humored huff escape him as he continued to page his way through the notebook. They were not all drawings of him. Often members of the Sohoku team would make appearances, some even in their own solo portraits. There was at least a dozen of every member of the team. Many of them all together, and there were such drawings as one of Teshima showing Onoda how to repair a broken pedal, or Imaizumi and Naruko arguing. He was halfway into the fourth notebook and was so absolutely absorbed in reading the small caption Aoyagi had written concerning the first time they'd ever won a race, finishing in first and second place, together.

Although he always loved draw his soulmate, his teammates, their team managers, his mother and father, his pet hamster even, Aoyagi never once drew himself.

This was he first time Aoyagi had including _himself_ in a portrait, because the two of them had thrown their hands into the air, fingers intertwined between their bikes to the screaming of the crowd.

Junta was so distracted, he didn't even hear the front door closing with a soft click and the thud of shoes being kicked off. The padding of footsteps up the stairs.

Teshima jumped when a horrified gasp entered the bedroom as a backpack hit the floor and he whirled, dropping the notebook, to see Hajime in the doorway, looking beyond shocked.

"H-Hajime!" He cried.

To late, the amber haired boy took a few stutter steps back and tears filled his eyes.

He bolted down the hall and Teshima heard the bathroom door slam.

Teshima shut the notebook he'd been looking through and stacked them all back into the dresser, pushing the drawer shut before darting after his soul mate.

"Hajime!" He shouted out again, clearly this time as he listened at the door of the bathroom.

He heard soft, hiccuping sobs escaping the room, and Junta swallowed hard.

The level at which he had just _screwed up_ was beyond definition.

"Hajime! Open the door, please! I'm sorry!" Junta exclaimed, kneeling down in front of the door, he had heard Aoyagi sliding to the ground himself.

"I shouldn't have looked without your permission..." He murmured.

Teshima continued the listen as nothing more then soft, shuddering sobs escaped the bathroom.

"I don't understand why you were hiding the drawings you did, but I should have respected you and not looked. Please forgive me." Teshima spoke with a quaking voice, listening to his soul mate so distraught and being able to do nothing about it was a heart wrenching experience.

Being the one to have caused it was even worse.

"Hajime, please open the door. I'm really really sorry! I should never have invaded something like that. I was really curious but that was no excuse."

He murmured into the wood, fingers curling against the door as he sat back on his heels and pressed his forehead against the white door.

"I thought that your drawings were spectacular. They're so good, I never knew you could draw like that. Why didn't you show me?"

No response.

"Do your parents know you can draw like that? Does anyone? Anyone other then me?"

After a few moments more of waiting, there was the click of the lock on the door, and the amber eyed boy on the other side peered through the small gap.

Aoyagi shook his head no in response to the previous question.

"W-Why? You could make a career out of something like that! Those drawings are like, professional!"  
Aoyagi shook his head again.

"Why not?"

Aoyagi hiccuped again, still trying to stop crying.

Teshima dropped it, deciding instead to gently push the door open and wrap his arms around his soulmate.

"I'm sorry...I won't bother you about it. I won't look at them again if you don't want me to."

Hajime buried his face into Teshima's shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Hajime pulled back, and stood.

He shuffled over into his bedroom, Teshima following along hesitantly.

Aoyagi settled cross legged onto the ground and took up a spare whiteboard he kept in his room.

He wrote something down and held it out to Junta, who read it.

'I don't like to show my drawings to others. They are for me. I do them for myself. They're supposed to be my secret. I've been doing them ever since I could hold a pencil. I started a new set of notebooks when I met you, because I wanted to draw you so much.'

Teshima instantly felt ashamed.

"And I destroyed it. I'm really sorry..."

Aoyagi looked at him for a moment, before he took back the whiteboard and wrote something else down.

'I was just really scared you'd think it was weird that I like to draw pictures of everyone I like. I love you so much that I just end up drawing you all the time.'

Teshima shook his head instantly.

"It's your own thing. It doesn't bother me. It's not weird at all. There were drawings of just about everyone on the team. Even some of the guys from Hakone! Honestly, I think it's amazing."

The black haired boy insisted.

Aoyagi gave him a soft smile, then wrote something else out on the whiteboard.

'I forgive you. But you can't tell anyone!'

Junta put a finger to his lips.  
"I wouldn't dare."

Hajime then reached for one of the newer notebooks, flipping through its pages fondly.

'Then I suppose I don't mind sharing my secret with one person. Especially if it's you.'

That night, Aoyagi's mom came home to find her son and his soulmate cuddled together on the floor of his bedroom, a small stack of notebooks that they'd been looking through at their side.

Smiling, she closed the door, and went to call Junta's mother to let her know he'd be spending the night.

* * *

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know if I should do any other soulmate pairings for the YowaPeda boys!_**


End file.
